


Stiles: The Anti-Ugly girl

by Corgi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, Stiles is lazy and wears his glasses, everyone's in awe, there was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgi/pseuds/Corgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the anti-ugly girl; he looks gorgeous when he puts his glasses on. (Alternatively; Stiles is feeling lazy and doesn't put in his contacts; everyone is in awe.)</p>
<p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles: The Anti-Ugly girl

He woke up with his head on the desk and a crick in his neck. Scowling at everything in his room, he leant back in the computer chair and stretched – he sighed contently as his back popped. Eventually, he was going to have to refuse anybody who wanted him to do last minute research – and if the pack even attempted to guilt him into it, he was going to tell them to stick it somewhere unpleasant. 

There was a dull pain behind his eyes as he went to the bathroom, he cleaned his teeth and showered, trying to get rid of the headache. He stared at himself in the mirror; squinting at his reflection as he reached for his contacts. He paused; scowled –look, he wasn’t much of a morning person – and he placed the small container back. Today, he was going to be lazy and wear his glasses. 

Whilst he got dresses he mused if there were any werewolves with sight difficulties; only he came to the conclusion that they were all stupidly perfect and they laughed at the sight of glasses and opticians. Irritated, he made his way downstairs and got out his low-fat, stupid, healthy cereal (if his dad had to give up lucky charms, then so did he) and poured himself a bowl and pictured Derek in dorky glasses with braces.

\--

Stiles slammed his locker closed, sighing deeply. He looked up as someone leaned next to him, and raised an eyebrow. Erica stared at him, dumbstruck – a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

“S-Stiles?” He nodded like she was an idiot and looked around.

“Erica? Are you okay? You look a little warm, if you’re sick you’d better turn around ‘cause I can’t get sick right now-”

“Jesus you look hot.” She interrupted, reaching to grab his face. Her super werewolf strength held him still as he attempted to free himself, and she stared closely at his face.

“You should defiantly wear glasses more often. Wow Stiles, you’re freaking cute like this.” He blushed lightly and the bell rang. “Come on, I got to show Isaac.” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to class.

\--

“You- you were telling the truth.” Isaac began softly, staring at Stiles with a look of awe normally reserved for Cora or Derek. “Wow Stiles, you’re really hot with your glasses on.”

“You’re a reverse ugly girl. Wow Batman you rule.” Erica said, waving Boyd over. Stiles gave her an unimpressed look.

“Okay, I wear my glasses all the time, and my apparent ‘beauty’ has never appealed to Scott’s non-homosexuality. I seriously don’t understand what the big deal.” 

“Yeah but Scott’s an idiot and you’re like brothers.” Erica replied as the quiet beta sat down with his lunch and glanced up at Stiles, cocking his head slightly.

“Why do you look different?” He asked; Erica cheered and Stiles groaned, letting his head drop into his hands.

“If this is gonna happen every time I don’t wear my contacts, I’m gonna have to bin these things.”

“Why are you talking about throwing away your glasses?” Lydia asked from behind him, glorious Lydia Martin – who he no longer thought about every second of the day, no those thoughts belonged to someone taller, more masculine and prone to wearing leather every day for the rest of his life. “Actually, since when do you have glasses?” She pulled Jackson – who looked like he wanted to murder someone; must be that time of the month – to take a seat and looked at him closely.

Stiles actually wanted her to look at him and shrug, telling him that he didn’t look any different. The insult; would have been knowing that she’d have at least looked at him like he was a possibility back when he liked her if he had just put on his glasses – and that was a fact he was not okay with. However, as the universe hates him and every decision he makes and she actually raises her eyebrows and makes an appreciative little humming noise that he used to find endearing but now remarkable irritating – like I said, way past the point of wanting to get into her panties.

Although, however bad that insult was, there was some relief in watching Jackson turn to look at him and look at him and narrow his eyes like _Stiles was competition_. That was certainly not a regular occurrence. Lydia gave him a smile.

“Stiles, you may now take the opportunity to wear your glasses and finally get laid, because they really suit you.” She told him fondly – to which he scoffed. Someone leant against his back and nabbed his glasses from his nose, causing his vision to go blurry.

“I’ve always wondered if you’re blind without your lenses,” Cora began, fiddling with the specs. “I mean, wolves have perfect vision so I’ve never experienced it.” Erica patted the seat next to her and the other she-wolf sat down, handing the glasses to Stiles. Lydia murmured something like ‘watch this’ and he made an elaborate show of placing them back  
on his nose. Cora whistled and nodded, informing him that ‘wow, you’re hot’ with them on.

“If this is some elaborate prank then it’s not funny.” He snarked, and the pack stared at him.

“Stiles, I mean literally, everyone’s staring at you like you jumped into a vat of hotness. Stiles, girls are staring at you.” Erica said, pointing at some girls who were _staring at him, holy crap_. He made eye contact and they all _looked away blushing_ and he blinked.

“I’m looking forward to pack meeting tonight.” Isaac announced – and everyone looked at each other like they knew what the hell he was going on about. Stiles just shook his head and focused on his lunch.

\--

Just for the record – he didn’t want to wear his glasses. Erica, who’d come over to do homework and play x-box, had ‘conveniently misplaced’ his contact lenses when he had asked her to grab them for him; his mistake trusting her really. Although his father was sheriff, he highly doubted he could get away with driving practically blind to the newly renovated Hale house so he had no choice but to wear his ‘sex-lenses’ (Erica’s name for them, not his).

They were second to the meeting, just pulling up behind Lydia’s car. Stiles waited for Erica to gather her things from the back of the car and they headed inside. She made a beeline for Boyd, leaning down to kiss him fondly. Cora grabbed his arm, and he sat down wedged between her and Jackson - who elbowed him playfully. 

Before he could return blows, Scott, Isaac and Allison walked in through the front door; with Peter and Derek coming into the den via the kitchen. Everyone settled next to one another, in a comfortable circle of limbs and pack. Someone passed out the snack bowls and poured drinks for everyone, making sure everyone was comfortable. Lydia threw Stiles his bag and he pulled out his laptop and set it aside – he knew they’d need it at one point.

“So, almighty Alpha, what’s the sitch?” Stiles quoted Kim Possible, and Erica giggled at the reference. Derek lifted his head up to glare at him as Isaac (who was cuddled up with Derek) shook his head fondly. Any insult that was prepared in the wolf’s throat, however, died instantly as he locked eyes with Stiles. Lydia began to talk, but the two could only stare at one another, moths slightly agape and a blush rising on the teenager’s face.

The pack exchanged glances as they continued to talk about what was happening in Beacon Hills, until Jackson grew annoyed.

“Will you two get a room?” Stiles and Derek both snapped to stare at him, slightly mortified at what they’d been doing. Lydia scowled at her mate for interrupting them, opening her mouth to speak when all the wolves looked at the door in tandem. Derek let out a low growl, eyes bleeding red as something roared outside in the woods. The wolves jumped to their feet and hurried outside, to see something _large_ disappear backwards into the tree line. The Alpha began to bark out orders as the humans reacted.

“Isaac, Cora, stay here. Everyone else, go.” The wolves – now beta’d out- took of the Derek looked at team human. “Stay here.” He walked towards the tree line, shifting into his beta form and taking off after his pack. Stiles shook his head and ran inside, pulling up his bestiary on his laptop. 

“Someone call Peter!” A phone was thrust into his grasp as he and Lydia got ready to research. The call went through and there was a moment of yelling and then panting.

_‘Stiles, lovely to hear your voice.’_ Peter oozed from the phone as Stiles put it on loudspeaker. 

“What’re we looking at Peter?”There was a thud and screaming, and Allison’s grip on her crossbow –where the heck did that come from?- tightened.

_‘Dead, rotting, dead bodies scattered around, grey skin, mouth like a snake?’_ The room was silent other than the sounds of typing and fighting from the phone. A howl ricocheted from the woods outside and the phone, and Isaac and Cora took off. Lydia nodded to Allison and she followed, crossbow ready to shoot. Danny got down, helping with the books and Lydia hit the page she was on.

“You’re up against ghouls, undead – so claws are pretty useless, and the only way to kill them is fire.” She caught Stiles’ eye as he got to his feet and let his magic flow, creating a fireball in his hand. “I’m sending in Stiles.” Someone yelled out in pain and the phone passed hands.

_‘Stiles, I swear to god be careful, if you die- Allison, duck!’_ Derek roared and the phone went dead. The humans got to their feet.

“Get the first aid kit ready, we’ll most likely need it.” Danny patted his shoulder and rushed upstairs. Lydia pulled him into a hug, sighing deeply.

“Be careful Stiles.”

\--

After running with wolves for two years, it’d become a lot easier for him to run long distances and not get tired. So after running a mile into the woods as fast as possible, he was quiet relaxed. The adrenaline probably helped his stamina as well. The howling and roaring got louder as he reached the clearing, and he readied a fireball. He ducked out from behind a tree and hurled the magic at the ghoul. 

All the lacrosse practice came through in that movement as it hit dead in the chest, causing the ghoul’s attention to shift to Stiles as he readied another fireball. With his other hand, he pushed his glasses up onto his nose, and threw the fire. The ghoul took a step forward and roared at him, and he froze.

“Stiles!” He noticed Derek stood behind the ghoul, red eyes blazing. “Run!” He turned and sprinted, barely hearing the creature over the blood pumping through his ears. He ran and ran, jumping over fallen trees as the pack attempted to take the creature down. There was a yelp and hot air on his neck, and he went flying forward, hitting a tree. 

He lifted his head, blinking, as the blur came closer. The ghoul roared in his face, coming into his natural focus, and Stiles felt his heart stutter.

\--

Derek shifted immediately as he watched Stiles run away. The pack re-grouped beside him and he roared in anger as the ghoul got to close. Jackson and Scott teamed up to tackle it from the side, but that only delayed it for mere moments. Derek pushed harder to overtake it, but it smacked him aside like he was nothing. He yelped briefly but got back to his feet, only to watch as Stiles went soaring. He landed and the ghoul roared in the younger boy’s face. Stile’s heartbeat stuttered in terror and Derek saw red.

This creature, this _thing_ , was on his territory, attacking his pack, _attacking his mate_...

He leapt forward and snarled as it turned around. Stiles whimpered and Derek smelt blood. He locked eyes with the human, and he nodded. The ghoul snapped at his neck as it lunged, and Derek smacked it away, growling deeply. The mage gather fire in his hands and waited until Derek had it pinned. 

They timed it to perfection, and the wolf jumped as the ghoul was finally engulfed in flames. He growled to the pack, who circled the beast and made sure it stayed down, and he hurried over to Stiles and shifted back to his human form. Stiles made a noise and he settled him softly.

“Got me on the arm.” The boy offered, showing his bloody limb. Derek exhaled and rested his forehead against his mates, breathing in his scent.

\--

Lydia was on hand when Derek came through the door, half naked (thank you Boyd), with Stiles curled into his chest. The Alpha stuck close to his mate as she cleaned his wounds and scolded him. Peter handed him his glasses and Stiles thanked him sleepily. The pack reclined in the living room, curling up with one another as the movie began.

Stiles curled up to Derek’s chest, feeling safe against his body and warm and so comfortable he didn't want to ever move. Derek sighed softly and Stiles grumbled against his chest.

“You should wear them more often.” Stiles looked up, blinking owlishly at his Alpha.

“What?” Derek grumbled and ducked his head against the teenager’s neck, mumbling something.

“Your glasses. They – ugh – they suit you.” It seemed to hit Stiles all at once, and he smiled softly and adjusted his arm.

“You think I look good in them?”

“That’s what I just said idiot-” 

He moved so that he was face to face with the wolf, staring at the older man intensely as the conversation died. Derek’s eyes dipped slightly as he stared at the human’s lips.  
 _This could end very badly, or it could be the best decision I’ll ever make._ Stiles thought, heart beat erratic. _Come on Stiles. You can do this._ He looked up again, searching for something telling him to stop. Derek’s eyes softened and Stiles went forward, pressing their lips together.

The kiss was chase, but there was a shock, similar to a spark of electricity and they stared at each other, before going in for a second kiss. Derek placed his hands on his waist, pulling him closer and Stiles straddled his waist properly. Derek growled as Stiles licked his way into the Alpha’s mouth and he reciprocated. They broke for air and stared at each other, panting; someone wolf whistled. They both froze; before laughing at each other. Derek smiled up at Stiles, reaching out to tweak his glasses.

“You look really hot with your glasses Stiles.” He murmured, and Stiles just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got out of hand. Also the title sucks. Also, how do you end things?


End file.
